La armadura
by anypotter
Summary: ¿Qué pasó cuando Pepper se enteró de lo que Tony hizo con sus armaduras? Le reclamó, le reclamó frente a todo el equipo. Oneshot Versión de la Película.


**Disclaimer: awwww ¿Por qué no Iron man no es mio? ¿Y Hawkeye?**

**Spoilers n.n**

…**The Avengers…**

**.:La armadura:.**

**Oneshot**

A defensa de Tony Stark, no siempre tenía una salida a todo lo que pasaba, porque a veces no esperaba que ciertas cosas pasaran y Travis tampoco alcanzaba a formular una solución, _siendo la super-computadora que era._

Así que el increíble Iron Man que había luchado contra alienígenas cuyos nombres no se sabía, _ni le importaba_, se encontraba acorralado sin una respuesta en su boca y maldiciendo a los _héroes _a su espalda que de _héroes _no tenían nada, y que en cambio le estaban acortando la vida. Ser filántropo y playboy no significaba tener _tanto _amor al prójimo como para permanecer callado mientras sufría la ira incontenible de su peor enemigo. _Pero esta situación lo ameritaba._

-¡Sigo esperando una respuesta, Tony!-

El hombre de acero se cruzó de brazos, se quedó quieto, cargó su peso en el pié derecho, luego en el izquierdo. Pidió ayuda hacia atrás, Thor se rió, Hawkeye se rascó distraídamente la cabeza y Black widow sonrió incitándolo a que respondiera.

_-_Gracias _equipo_- musitó Tony tratando de encararlos por más tiempo a ellos que a Pepper. –Lo bueno es que _YO _detuve el misil, digo, no se molesten en defenderme- continuó con su reprimenda.

-¡TONY STARK!-

-¡Pepper Potts!- gritó el mencionado volviendo su vista hacia delante de nuevo, tragó dificultosamente al encarar de frente la roja mirada de su _antes _asistente, _que no lo reprimía tanto cuando solo era su asistente, _pero que pensaba seriamente en regresarla a ese puesto, así se evitaría este tipo de escenas frente a sus compañeros de equipo.

La cara de Pepper estaba roja, como siempre que se enojaba o se ponía nerviosa. Eso solo hacía al hombre de acero morderse el dedo pulgar de la mano derecha.

-A mi defensa, Pepper, planeaba enterrar toda la evidencia antes de que llegaras- alegó levantando ambas manos en defensa -¿No se suponía estabas o _ibas _a D.C.?-

Pepper solo se cruzó de brazos ante la sínica confesión, _aunque no esperaba menos._ Sin embargo no le quitaba mérito al asunto.

-¡Dijiste que no me volverías a hacer esto, Tony! ¡Solo mira cómo dejaste el traje!-

Lo cierto era que Tony Stark debía cambiar los permisos de acceso respecto a su equipo. Trató de no mirar el traje que señalaba Pepper, aunque el que usaba en ese momento estaba en iguales condiciones, _un poquito menos feo_, pero no ayudaba mucho. Thor todavía riéndose tras él no ayudaba _tanto._

-Tranquila, Pepper respira- se acercó a ella y puso ambas manos en sus hombros y la llevó a sentarse a uno de los sillones. –Lo que importa es que el mundo no será esclavizado, mi torre debe ser reconstruida, _debemos _pagar parte de los daños de la ciudad, hmm y ¡Poner una _maldita_ demanda a quien sea que dirigió un misil nuclear aquí! ¡Sí!- se giró con el puño arriba -¡Quién me apoya!-

El capitán Rogers se acercó finalmente, facilitándole un vaso de agua helada a la pobre mujer. _No debía culparla. _Bajaba de un jet privado viendo media ciudad destruida, la Torre Stark con solo una letra y dos armaduras hechas pedazos, _casi. _Él tenía alguien así, pero el punto era que todos ya estaban a salvo.

Incluso era un tanto extraño que todo el equipo se encontrara en el piso más alto de la torre, tomando un respiro o _tomando _algo del bar de Stark mientras decidían que era lo siguiente que harían. Con Baner de regreso a su estado pasivo y _nada _salvaje, Thor del otro lado de la habitación –_extrañamente lejos de Baner- _habiendo dejado su martillo en la mano de Loki impidiendo que se levantara. Natasha a lado de Clint, y Tony todavía intentando formular una explicación al estado de su armadura.

-En serio Sr. Stark, quizás debería ir a revisión médica después de…- Baner eligió el peor momento para hablar, Pepper se levantó del sillón con una mirada que podía encoger a cualquiera.

-¡¿Que tú qué?-

Tony Stark retrocedió lentamente, llevándose una mano al puente de la nariz.

-En serio Pepper, solo fue inconsciencia de tres minutos y además me atrapó el grandulón verde- contestó rápidamente, aunque se giró al que había mencionado una visita al doctor –Si quieres, puedo presentártelo _ahora _porque _esa _información _no _era _necesaria- _remarcó acercándose a Baner con cara de pocos amigos.

-Yo solo quería ayudar- sonrió el otro, aunque para los demás era clara señal de venganza por todo lo que había pasado.

-Stark- advirtió Rogers interponiéndose en su camino. Tony levantó sus manos y las dejó caer a sus costados en forma de protesta.

-¡Thor, podrías dejar de reírte!- remarcó el hombre de acero en dirección al rubio en la esquina. –Gracias- concluyó ante su silencio. Pero a pesar de querer desviarse, _Pepper seguía ahí._

-¡Tony!-

_Una salida, una salida._

-¡¿Tienen hambre?- aplaudió dando un rápido giro sobre sí mismo como si estuviera viendo sus respuestas -¡Bien, iré a ese restaurante que está a dos cuadras que les mencioné!- corrió lejos de la sala no prestando atención al reclamo de Pepper y se tiró del edificio Stark.

Ella se cruzó de brazos cuando vio que se elevaba y en el aire los saludaba a todos.

-Tiene un _especial _sentido del humor- comentó Thor con una gran sonrisa, Pepper se giró hacia él estrechando los ojos. –Solo digo- se defendió.

* * *

**No me podía quedar con las ganas! . awwww que lindo! !Quiero ir otra vez a verla!**

**review? :3**

**anypotter**


End file.
